Shotgun
by Alyssa-Naberrie
Summary: Response to AtlantisFire challenge. Thanks to my awesome beta Val! The title is crap and misleading, this is not a story about a shotgun... SheppardTeyla seeing as they are OTP. Is being continued due to people asking so nicely!
1. Chapter 1

b Disclaimer: /b i _Stargate Atlantis and its characters are copyright of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc.,  
I am in no way profiting from this and no infringement is intended. /i _

b Title: Shotgun /b  
Author: Celede  
Date: 4 December 2005  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Response to AtlantisFire challenge. Thanks to my awesome beta Val! The title is crap and misleading, this is not a story about a shotgun... kinda Sheppard/Teyla (seeing as they are OTP)  
Spoilers: None, although Dex is there  
------

"...and if you do it one more time, I'm going to drop you on your head!"

Elizabeth sighed, watching her flagship team emerge from the stargate, and listening to an argument that had obviously started on another world. John was turned in Rodney's direction as they walked and he'd obviously not paused for breath from one side of the event horizon to the other. Rodney, to his credit, was looking remarkably guilty and sorry for himself as opposed to his usual tack, which was to argue with John, even if John was completely justified in yelling at him.

Elizabeth just knew that Rodney had done something really bad this time.

She watched as they made their way up the stairs towards the control room, John still yelling at Rodney with Teyla and Ronon, the latter looking rather amused, bringing up the rear.

"... I never thought I'd get to say that you're stupid, but this is beyond stupid! Do you ever even think before you opened that trap of yours?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at John as the team came to a halt in front of her. Before she could say anything John slapped Rodney over the head and walked away in a defiant haze of annoyance.

"I didn't think they would take me seriously, Elizabeth, I mean come on, it was a joke!" Rodney defended himself."Perhaps we should take this to the conference room where someone might fill me in?" She queried.

Teyla was the first to start walking, Elizabeth noticed she was not looking at Rodney as much as glaring.

That was when Elizabeth knew Rodney really, really had done something bad.

It took a lot to get the normally good natured Athosian glowering in the manner that she was at Rodney.

As the team sat around the conference table, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that Ronon was almost in pain from holding back the laughter it appeared he so desperately wanted to release.

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on?" She asked the silent group.

Rodney said nothing and looked at his hands and Ronon let out a small chuckle. It was Teyla that spoke first.

"Colonel Sheppard and I have been married," She stated in a matter of fact manner.

Elizabeth almost did a double take.

"Why? I mean, how.. No I mean why?" She stuttered.

Teyla took a deep breath and started to explain. It seemed that the people of MJ8-094 had certain beliefs about how women should exist. They were married to a man of their choosing by their 16th birthday and were thereafter never to be in the company of men without her betrothed. When the village elders had asked to whom Teyla belonged to, it all started to go down hill.

"All I said was 'Well, the Colonel of course, but they're waiting for a spring wedding'. It was supposed to be a joke!" Rodney sulked.

"The Teilans did not see it that way and announced that the Colonel and I had to be married before any negotiations were to take place,"

Teyla was almost seething now.

It seemed Ronon couldn't hold it anymore and Elizabeth watched in amusement as he burst out laughing.

"They were married before they could blink!" He laughed clutching his sides.

Teyla stood abruptly and with a slight nod to Elizabeth stormed out of the conference room.

Elizabeth looked at Rodney, who was still looking at his hands, although the embarrassment from earlier looked as if it had been slightly replaced by fear. Elizabeth couldn't blame him, she wouldn't want Teyla that angry at her. She had seen her fight.

Elizabeth sighed.

"You're going to have to continue the story, now Rodney," She mused.

"Well there's not much more than that. After Teyla realised what had happened, Sheppard decided it was time to come home. And then the yelling began. That's about it really," He said limply.

Ronon and Rodney got out of their seats as Elizabeth ordered them to the infirmary for their post mission checkup. Elizabeth walked back to her office and sat down as her door shut, going through the story that she has just had recounted.

She began to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _Stargate Atlantis and its characters are copyright of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc.,  
I am in no way profiting from this and no infringement is intended._  
**

**Title: Shotgun**  
Author: Celede  
Date: 14 December 2005  
Rating: PG-13

Notes: Was orginally a response to AtlantisFire challenge, but now is a WIP Thanks to my awesome beta Val! The title is crap and misleading, this is not a story about a shotgun... kinda Sheppard/Teyla (seeing as they are OTP)  
Spoilers: None, although Dex is there

Summary: Rodney has managed to get Telya and John married... Now what?

------

"Doesn't even think!"

John was still fuming by the time he reached his quarters. He practically smashed the activation panel and swore to himself once more, wishing for the umpteenth time that there was a door on Atlantis he could slam.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and let his thoughts wash over him. He and Teyla were married on Teila. How did he feel about that? At the moment, annoyed. He didn't think he was the settling down kind of guy.

What if Teyla wanted to move in together? What if Teyla wanted to have kids? What if Teyla wanted a herb garden!

There were so many thoughts running through his head that he didn't really pay any attention to the slightly itchy, yet , burning sensation on his upper arm.

------

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Doctor Beckett. Come in."

"This is Sheppard, go ahead Beckett."

"Need I remind you that all personnel have to report to the infirmary for a post mission checkup every time they step through that bloody gate?"

"No."

"So you'll be down soon then? John?"

"Yes."

"Good, oh, and see if you can find Teyla, she hasn't been in and I can't reach her."

------

John was not a stupid man in any way. He did not miss the glances that people threw he and Teyla as they made their way down to the infirmatory._Good news travels fast _, John thought sarcastically and for the thirty-first time that hour took pleasure in imagining walking Rodney off a very tall cliff.

John glanced over at Teyla and was relieved to see she didn't seem affected by the whispering that ensued as they passed people. John had found her in the first place he looked. The gym, seemingly taking out her aggressions on a poor defenseless mannequin that he swore he heard her call 'Rodney'.

A nurse giggled as the walked into the infirmatory, John sent her what he hoped was one of his meanest glares and the nurse practically ran from the room. This made him feel slightly better.

"Well, for once it appears that you have returned from a mission in perfect health! Carson exclaimed as he finished his checkup, "So any other aches or aliments I can be of service to?"

"My upper arm's kind of itchy," John replied distractedly. One of the nurses was conducting Teyla's examination in the next bed and he could see her outline through the curtain.

"Oh my god..."

Carson's worried filled voice brought John's attention right back to him, he looked down at his bicep and almost yelped in surprise.

"Doctor Beckett, I think you should see this!" The nurse nervously called from behind the curtain.

John jumped off the bed and ripped the curtain open.

------

The sound of John's voice yelling "Rodney!" could be heard in many a corridor of Atlantis.  
------

John rubbed his temple, trying to stave of a tension headache most likely being formed from all the information that the representative from Teila was trying to give them. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going on about in somewhat broken English, but the look on Teyla's face was enough to tell him all that he needed to know.

It wasn't going well.

John sigh as Teyla turned to him to translate what had just been discussed.

John held up his hand.

"First things first, how do we get rid of the mark?" He asked.

The Teilan representative blinked at him.

"This!" John ranked the sleeve of his t-shirt up to reveal a symbol etched into his skin that he thought reminded him of the 'omgea' symbol, but then again not.

"Ah," the representative's eyebrows rose and he began to speak rapidly. John, not having the slightest chance of following him turn his attention to Teyla, waiting for her translation of the conversation.

Once again he knew what the outcome of the conversation was even before she spoke. _Forget War and Peace_, he thought to himself, _I could just spend my time reading Teyla. _He quirked an eyebrow at his own thoughts but was brought out of his reverie by Teyla's voice.

"It would appear that we cannot get rid of the mark, it is the mark of conligatio, a symbol of our binding"

John wondered how she was being so calm about this, after all she had a matching one.

------


End file.
